La sirena Bella
by LaBrujaVioletDelRey
Summary: Un amor imposible, entre una sirena y un vampiro.¿Este amor se sostendrá?
1. Chapter 1 El primer encuentro

La pequeña Sirena Bella

El primer encuentro

Pv Edward:

-Edward, sal un poco, si sigues encerrándote así, te desintegraras junto con tu piano-me reprocho Alice, con su típico sarcasmo-Carlisle nos envió aquí para descansar y disfrutar del ambiente. No para encontrar una forma más fácil de exterminarnos.

Revire los ojos. Tan pequeña, y al mismo tiempo, tan irritante.

Me levante, por las malas, de mi amado piano. Pase por Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban en plan cariñoso, y por Jasper que hacia zapping en la Tele.

El día estaba radiante y precioso. El sol brillaba con fuerza, y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Respire hondo. El delicioso olor a la sal del mar, inundo mis sentidos. Mientras caminaba lentamente por la arena, me quite los tenis, para poder sentir la arena bajo mis pies.

Pensándolo mejor, no fue una mala idea la de Carlisle de venir aquí. El creía que estábamos muy estresados, así que él y mi madre nos prestaron la *Isla de Esme* para relajarnos y pasar unos días fuera de la escuela. También era un descanso para ellos; así podrían tener unas cuantas semanas de intimidad.

Aburrido, decidí explorar un poco. Aun no conocía aquella isla, y así podría encontrar a Alice o a Emmett si se perdieran. Me adentre en la vegetación, caminando cuidadosamente para no pisar una cobra, o algo parecido. Después de tanto caminar, llegue al final de la isla. Curiosamente, allí la arena era más blanca, y el agua más limpia. La marea estaba baja, así que era posible ver los grandes pedruscos brillantes, bañados por el agua y la sal del mar.

De repente, oí una suave voz, entonando una dulce melodía. Me concentre en el hermoso sonido, que al avanzar, se oía cada vez más fuerte y claro. De vez en cuando, paraba en seco, y se regañaba a sí misma, pues de vez en cuando desafinaba. De pronto, divise, una figura sentada en uno de los pedruscos, no muy lejos de la playa. Estaba de espaldas, frente del mar. Al acercarme un poco más, note que era una chica, flaca, pálida, con una melena color castaño, que le llegaba a la cintura. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Pero que se supone que hace esa allí? ¿La isla de Esme no era privada? ¿Cómo consiguió entrar?

Me dispuse a ir a preguntarle, cuando salto al agua, y desapareció.

Me quede atontado por un momento. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿A donde fue? Termine por rendirme, y tomar todo como una ilusión. Encogí los hombros, y volví para la casa

Pv Bella

-Ahg, ¡Bella, vamos tiene que salirte perfecto! ¿Qué clase de sirena soy?-me grite a mi misma por enésima vez.

Llevaba días practicando la misma canción, ¡Y no lograba que perfeccionarla por más que quiera! Siempre desafinaba en las partes más graves, y no conseguía arreglarlo por más que quisiera. Iba a comenzar de nuevo, cuando oí a lo lejos, a alguien caminar sobre la arena. Me hele por un momento, ¿No era supuesto esa isla estar abandonada? Matare a Jessica.

Espere, que él o ella no me viera y se fuera, pero se acercaba cada vez más. Sin saber qué hacer, me tire al agua. Me escondí detrás de la piedra más cercana, y me dedique a observarlo, mientras rezaba por que se fuera. El humano, se quedo atontado por varios segundos. Mismo con la cara de sorprendido, era increíblemente guapo. Su cabello era de color bronce, despeinado. Sus ojos eran dorados, y su piel tan pálida como las nubes del cielo. Sentí ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra la piedra. ¿¡Qué carajo me pasaba! ¿Ahora elogiaba a cualquier humano que pasara por ahí?

Me quede allí observándolo hasta que se fue. Suspire de alivio. Volví a sentarme en mi roca, y seguí practicando, decidida a olvidar lo que había pasado.


	2. Criaturas de Diferentes mundos

Hola chicas! Disculpen no haber dejado nada en el primer que les este gustando mi fic. Soy nueva en esto personajes no me pertenecen,son todos de nuestra amada stephenie meyer, y yo solo los condusco en esta nuevo y magnifica fic

La Sirena Bella

Criaturas de diferentes mundos.

Pv Bella

Mientras volvía a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en el humano que había visto allí arriba.

Al entrar en casa, me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto, sin saludar a Charlie. Estuve toda la noche, acostada en mi cama de algas y conchas, sin poder dormir. Me retorcía y me encogía, intentado encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, pero nada funciono. Me senté frente a mi espejo, y me cepille el cabello unas 200 veces.

Comencé a ponerme histérica debido a la ansiedad que me entraba. Lance el cepillo contra la mesa del tocador, y me volví a sentar en la cama.

-Tengo que volver a verlo-me dije a mi misma, decidida.

No sabía porque, ni como, ni cuando, pero tenía que verlo otra vez.

Al día siguiente, volví a subir a la superficie. Saque la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada, esperando que estuviera allí.

No lo vi.

Comencé a preocuparme. ¿Y si el ya no volviese más?

Me senté en la misma roca, triste, cuando se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Los humanos vienen atraídos por nuestros cantos no : D?

Y así, comencé a cantar la canción más bonita que conocía.

_You are my man, you held my hand  
Tell me what's happening  
I know something's wrong, I can tell when you lie  
I can tell you stopped trying_

_And these last three weeks past and we barely talked  
I think I know and it's breaking my heart  
Am I in or am I out?_

_Can I love you forever through this?  
Can I trust in you forever through this?  
I don't know how to start, how to start_

_These tear drop-op-ps  
That drip drop, drip drop  
Drip drop, drip drop  
Woah, woah_

Cuando iba a comenzar la segunda estrofa, oí a alguien correr entre las plantas y árboles.

-Seguro que es el-pensé.

Me escondí nuevamente, esperando que apareciera. Era él. Me ruboricé enseguida.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-exclamo él.

Espere que él, al no ver respuesta, se fuera como había hecho ayer. Pero en cambio, se adentro en el agua, acercándose más a donde yo estaba. Intente retroceder un poco, pero de la roca en donde yo estaba encaramada, se desprendieron varios pedazos, que casi caen encima de mí. Ahogué un grito por la sorpresa.

-Se que estas ahí, y si no sales en este momento, yo mismo iré a buscarte-amenazo dulcemente.

Suspire. Al parecer me oyó, y espero.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Salir nadando a toda velocidad y volver a casa? No era mala idea, pero ¿Y si después el decidiera no volver más? ¿Y si no lo volviese a ver? No tenia opción.

Entonces, armándome de valor, nade hacia donde estaba el.

Pv Edward.

-Se que estas ahí, y si no sales en este momento, yo mismo iré a buscarte-amenacé.

Io un suave suspiro, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica se encontraba frente de mi.

Nunca había visto una chica tan bonita. Ni Rosalie Hale, que era la belleza andante. Sus ojos color chocolate eran fascinantes. Sus trazos eran finos y delicados, y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Solo podía verla hasta la cintura, pues desde allí para abajo, el agua la escondia.

Me agache un poco, para estar a su altura. Ella me miraba a los ojos, con un brillo de ansiendad en ellos.

-¿Los humanos no se enferman por estar demasiado tiempo en un agua con bajas temperaturas?-pregunto tímidamente.

observadora.

-Yo….no soy a lo que se le puede llamar *humano*-le guiñe el ojo-Y al parecer tu tampoco lo eres.

Note como se ruborizaba. Bajo la mirada.

-¿Entonces, que eres?

-Un vampiro.

De repente, ella alzo la mirada bruscamente, y empalideció. Retrocedió, aterrorizada.

-Espera-me intente acercar de nuevo a ella, pero volvió a retroceder-No voy a hacerte daño ninguno.

Ella me observaba aterrada, tartamudeando mientras hablaba.

-L-l-l-l-os v-v-ampiros…toman sangre….matan…-ella seguía retrocediendo, preparándose para sumergirse en el agua cuando llegara el momento.

-Y asi es, pero yo y mi familia somos tomamos sangre de animales terrestres.

Ella analizo por unos momentos la información. Ya no retrocedía, pero me miraba con desconfianza.

-Entonces, ¿no me haras daño?-su voz era suave, tingida por una pizca de ferocidad, y desconfianza.

-Te lo prometo-le asegure.

Ella sonrió.

-Y alfinal, ¿que eres tu?-pregunte.

Mordio su labio inferior.

-Sera mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Se ruborizo nuevamente. Se encaramo a una roca, y se sentó en ella, dejando ver una preciosa cola de sirena.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, al ver que yo no decía nada.

-No sabía que las sirenas existieran…..-susurre.

_Holaaaa chicas! ¿les gusto el cap? Edward descubrió que bella es sirena! Como se lo tomara?La canción que canta bella es Drip Drop de Safura :3_

_Dejen rewviens! Que meresco? Tomatazos o aplausos?_

_:DDD _

_Mañana actualizo!_

_Besosss_

_Isabella3_


	3. Descubrimientos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Stephenie Meyer, y yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo. :D**_

L a Sirena Bella

Descubrimientos

Ella me miro tristemente.

-¿No te gustan las sirenas, verdad?-no comprendí porque en su voz, se detectaban ciertas puntadas de amargura.

Bajo la mirada.

-No, yo nunca he dicho eso. Yo creo que sois muy interesantes-le asegure- Pero como en mis 100 años de vida, nunca vi una, pues creo que me has tomado por sorpresa-la tome de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarme-Además, también creo que son muy hermosas.

Ella se ruborizo, y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Ustedes los vampiros, también me parecen muy fascinantes.

Le sonreí. Ella miro al cielo. Frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que irme-susurro. Me miro tristemente-¿Te volveré a ver?

Asentí.

-Siempre que quieras-le prometí.

No entendí lo que pretendió hacer a continuación. Se levanto un poco, apoyando una mano en la roca. Se intento acercar a mí, pero su mano resbalo. La agarre, antes de que se callera, y ella aferro sus manos a mi camiseta, aproximando su rostro al mío. Me beso en la mejilla, no demasiado lejos de mis labios. Ella sonrió, deslizándose en mis manos para poder liberarse. Se volvió a sentar en la roca, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Entonces, nos veremos pronto-Y diciendo esto, se zambullo en el agua.

Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos cuando volví. Alice fue la primera a verme llegar, y esta me miro horrorizada.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu ropa?-dijo ahogando un gritito.

Fruncí el ceño y comenzó a examinar las prendas que llevaba puestas. La camisa blanca, que me había regalado Esme por mi cumpleaños, estaba totalmente llena de barro y arena, y exhalaba un horrible olor a pescado. Y los jeans, totalmente mojados, con la misma combinación de tierra y arena.

-¡Edward! Pareces el Sirenito -rio Emmett rompiendo la paz de la sala.

Rode los ojos.

-Mejor me voy a bañar.

Meti la ropa en un bote de agua, y entre en la ducha. El agua bajaba por mi cuerpo, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido de hoy. Una sirena…..Si se lo contara a mis hermanos, me tomarían por loco. Yo todavía creía que era de locos…

**Pv Bella**

Nade cuidadosamente hasta casa. No quería que nadie me viese.

-Eh Bella! Por fin te encuentro.

Oh no.

-Oh, Hola Jacob-salude.

El sonreía como un idiota cuando le retribuí el saludo. Eso me irrito.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Fui a dar un paseo-dije de mala gana-Estaba volviendo a casa, cuando me saludaste.

Yo mecía mi cola delicadamente, pues después del pequeño intento de besar a Edward en la playa, me corte un poco la cola, y sentía la presión e aquella parte.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si querías ir a dar una vuelva-su voz fallo en las dos ultima palabras.

No quería decepcionarle, pero la cola me dolía, y necesitaba tiempo para repasar lo que había pasado allá arriba.

-Lo siento Jacob, pero estoy algo cansada. ¿Puede ser en otro momento?

Su mirada reflectó desanimo.

-Vale.

Y diciendo esto, se marcho nadando lentamente, con la cabeza baja.

Me coste en mi cama, después de haber sanado la pequeña herida. Cerré los ojos, y rebobine, todo lo que había pasado hoy en la playa. Edward era tan hermoso…..tan perfecto….y no era humano. Era un vampiro.

Sentía mi corazón a salirme del pecho, al recordar su mirada. ¿Podía haber alguien más perfecto?

Sonreí para mis adentros.

No podía negarlo. El me gustaba, y mucho. Pero había un problema. Y ese si era grande. ¿Cómo podía una sirena y un terrestre convivir juntos? Ósea, el camina, salta, corre. Yo nado. ¿Qué podía hacer con eso? Y sobre todo, ¿el sentía lo mismo que yo?

_**Hola chicas!¿Que tal el cap?Bella ya comienza a sentir la mariposas!¿Que pasara el el cap siguiente? ¿Sentira Edward lo mismo que Bella?¿Como hara Bella para transformarse en humana? ¿Cómo reagira Edward? ¿Y los cullens? Todo esto, en los próximos caps.**_

_**Os amooo**_

_**Isabella :D**_


	4. Revelaciones

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (alabanzas a esta diosa).Yo solo los manipulo a mi santo y maravilloso antojito wiii: D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_** La Sirena Bella**_

_**Alice Mi Mejor Amiga.**_

Pv Edward.

Después del baño, Alice me llamo.

Fui a su cuarto, en donde me esperaba sentada en la cama. Me hizo un gesto para hacer lo mismo, y me miro seriamente.

-¿Cuándo piensas presentármela?-pregunto.

Me quede helado por un momento. ¿Ya sabía lo de Bella? ¿Cómo? ¿Habia tenido una visión? Me que mirándola, sin decir nada.

- Yo ya lo sabía-encogió los hombros- Desde que Carlisle nos mando para aquí, vi que conocerías a una de las Swans.

¿Una de las Swans?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunte desconfiado.

- Yo te lo explicare-suspiró-Los Swan eran la familia más poderosa y rica, de todo el océano atlántico. Pero, además de su poder y riquezas, tenían un don especial. Tenían conocimientos sobre magia, y encantamientos de todo tipo. Ellos lo mantuvieron en secreto, hasta que, el miembro más joven de la familia, los delato, creyendo que así serian más adorados y poderosos. Ese error les costó la vida a casi todos sus miembros, excepto a Charlie Swan, que consiguió salir vivo de allí, dando la escusa de que él no era mágico. Los demás fueron asesinados, pues la gente temía que algún día, esa magia se virara contra ellos.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y prosiguió.

-Así, el hizo una vida normal. Se caso, y tuvo a la pequeña Bella. Así, el nunca volvió a usar la magia, y la gente se olvido de aquel acontecimiento-Alice Sonrió- Además, tu le gustas. Y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Entonces, me la a presentaras? ¡Vi que ella será mi mejor amiga!-dijo emocionada.

Asentí.

-Mañana nos encontraremos de nuevo…

-¡Genial!-exclamo, saltando de la cama, y bailando hasta la puerta, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

**Pv Bella**

Cuando volví a la superficie a la mañana siguiente, para ver a Edward, el no estaba solo. A su lado estaba una muchachita, de pelo negro, corto, que apuntaba a todas direcciones. Era bajita, pálida, y tan hermosa como él.

-Probablemente su novia vampira-pensé amargamente.

Intente escabullirme, y volver a casa, pero Edward me vio y me llamo con su voz dulcemente dulce.

-¡Bella!-exclamo.

Apreté lo puños. Suspire, y nade hasta la piedra más cercana de la orilla. No me senté, apenas me encarame a ella, sin sacar la cola del agua. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban enfrente de mí. –Tal y cual dicen las leyendas. Son increíblemente rápidos - pensé.

La pequeña vampira me sonreía emocionadamente. Yo le retribuí la sonrisa, un poco mas desanimada.

-Bella, yo soy Alice- dijo la chica-Hermana de Edward, y tu futura mejor amiga.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Y como ella podría estar tan segura de eso?

-Ella ve el futuro-intervino Edwad-Todos los Cullens tenemos un don, pues al transformarnos en vampiros, esa especialidad que nos hacia únicos cuando éramos humanos, se agudiza.

-Oh-exclame educadamente-¿Y tú qué haces?

-Leo las mentes-se aclaro la garganta-Pero al parecer las sirenas tienen algo, que me impide leérselas. Es algo frustrante.

Me mordí el labio.

-Edward, Jasper me pidió que te dijera, que lo fueras ayudar con la barbacoa-le explico Alice.

El asintió.

-No la mates mientras yo no esté-dijo. Y en ese momento, desapareci

La mirada de la chica me intimidaba, pero yo no podía retirar los ojos de los suyos.

Se sentó en la roca en donde yo estaba, y finalmente, hablo.

-Te gusta mi hermano-acuso.

Me ruboricé.

-Yo…-pero solo asentí, afirmando.

-¿Has pensado ya en como harás para transformarte en humana?

-Yo ni siquiera he pensado en hacer eso….-mentí.

-Pero lo harás. Ya lo he visto.

Baje la cabeza.

-De cualquier manera, no sé cómo hacer para….-

-Espera, ¿Tú sabes la historia del pasado de tu familia, no?-me interrumpió.

-Si….mi padre nunca me hablo de ella, pero yo fui descubriendo poco a poco y…..-pare en seco. ¡Claro! El rostro de Alice se ilumino- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo.

-¿Cuándo entrare en acción?

-Esta noche-sus ojos dorados brillaron con intensidad- Por la mañana te transformaras. Aquí, en la playa. Yo estaré aquí, para ayudarte.

-De acuerdo-le susurre, mientras saludábamos a Edward, que volvía de ayudar al tal Jasper.

Ya bien entrada la noche, y con los ronquidos burbujeantes de mi padre como música de fondo, me adentre en su biblioteca. Yo tenía la entrada prohibida a ella, y bien sabia yo por qué.

Rebusque y rebusque entre los viejos libros, que se conservaban gracias al agua encantada. Por fin, encontré la estantería de los libros de transformación y metamorfosis. Comencé a ojear los libros, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me transformara en humana.

¿Humana? Edward era vampiro. ¿Qué iba el hacer con una humana?

Decidí no importarme ahora con eso. Después de lo preguntaría a Alice. Seguí con mi búsqueda.

Estuve la mitad de la noche, rebuscando en todos los libros sobre el tema. Finalmente, lo encontré. No era un hechizo, si no un brebaje. La preparación no era complicada, y los ingredientes fáciles de encontrar.

Cuando, la termine, el sol ya estaba saliendo.

Alice no debía tardar mucho.

Subí a la superficie. Solo pasaron unos minutos, cuando vi a Alice enfrente de mí. Sonreía con todas las ganas del mundo, y sus ojos brillaban con la B mayúscula.

-Edward está tocando el piano con Rosalie. ¿Estás lista?

Le mire, insegura.

-Pero, me transformare en humana. Ustedes son vampiros. Seguiré siendo diferente-sollocé.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo suavemente- Para llegar a mi hermano, este es el primer paso. Después, te transformaremos en vampira, para que estés a pie de igualdad. Confía en mi.

Suspire.

-Vale, aquí vamos.-susurre, y me tome el contenido del frasco.

* * *

_**Holaaa denuevo! ¿Qué tal el cap? Es emocionante no? Bella se transformara en humana! ¿Qué hara Edward? **_

_**Agradesco los pocos rewviens.**_

_**Gracias por ayudar a que esta historia floresca.**_

_**¿Qué meresco? ¿Tomatazos o aplausos?**_

_**Os amo a todas!**_

_**Isabella :)**_


	5. Bella Humana

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (alabanzas a esta diosa).Yo solo los manipulo a mi santo y maravilloso antojito wiii: D**_

_**La Sirena Bella**_

_**Bella Humana**_

_**Pv Alice**_

Bella, ingirió el liquido.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero no ocurría nada. Cuando íbamos a dar un brazo a torcer, Bella se desmayo. Corrí y la saque del agua mientras ella se retorcía, y gemía. Me senté a su lado, sujetando sus brazos, susurrándole que se calmara. Ella continuaba, y note, que las escamas de su cola, comenzaba a cambiar de color. Esta, que era verde, comenzó a cambiar a naranja, para después al color de su piel.

Temía que Edward llegara y la viera así, así que, la tome en brazos, y corría hasta una isla abandonada y construí una pequeña cabaña. Nos quedaríamos aquí hasta que ella estuviera bien.

Unos días después, su transformación estaba completa.

Edward me llamo varias veces, preocupado porque Bella no aparecía. Le tranquilicé, diciendo que ella tenía unas cosas que hacer, que un día de estos volvería. Lo bueno era que el no sospechaba nada de nuestro plan.

-Alice….-oí susurrar.

Corrí al cuarto, donde se encontraba Bella.

-Por fin as despertado-le dije suavemente.

Ella no respondió, pero comenzó a llorar.

-Bella…¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunte alarmada.

Ella sollozaba mientras hablaba.

-Tengo miedo….Alice….Edward…..no me va a querer…así-gimio.

-Bella, Bella, calma-le aparte el cabello del rostro-Eso no lo sabes. Yo estoy segura de que Edward te amara así.

La ayude a sentarme.

-¿Cuándo lo podre ver?-pregunto aun entre gemidos.

-Cuando aprendas a ser humana-le sonreí-No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo, y así podrás comportarte como una humana normal. De cualquier manera, Edward volverá a nuestra casa para buscar unas cosas y tal, así que no correremos el riesgo de que nos atrape.

Ella asintió.

_**Pv Bella**_

Cuando desperté, lo último que recordaba era la cara de preocupación de Alice. Pronuncie su nombre bajito, esperando que ella estuviera allí. En efecto, ella apareció, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Por fin as despertado….-susurro.

De repente, recordé que había pasado. Una terrible angustia me hundió. De mis ojos comenzaron a desbordarse las lágrimas, pues me preocupaba el rechazo de mi amado.

Alice se preocupo.

-Bella…..¿porque lloras?-pregunto.

-Tengo miedo….Alice….Edward…..no me va a querer…así-sollocé.

-Bella, Bella, calma-ella me aparto el cabello del rostro-Eso no lo sabes. Yo estoy segura de que Edward te amara así.

Me tomo de los brazos, y me ayudo a sentarme. En ese momento fue cuando vi el cambio.

Dos hermosas piernas, sustituían la cola. Yo las movía de detrás para adelante y viceversa, alucinada con el cambio. Mi amiga vampira me sonrio.

-¿Cuándo lo podre ver?-pregunte, aun gimiendo por los sollozos.

-Cuando aprendas a ser humana-su sonrisa no abandono su rostro-No te preocupes, no será mucho tiempo, y así podrás comportarte como una humana normal. De cualquier manera, Edward volverá a nuestra casa para buscar unas cosas y tal, así que no correremos el riesgo de que nos atrape.

Yo asentí, concordando.

Y así fue. Desde aquel día, Alice se dedico a enseñarme todo al respecto del ser humano. Me enseño a comer, y a manejar utensilios. Me hablo de la sexualidad humana, y me enseño todo lo que tenía que saber. Ella a veces se reía avergonzada de vez en cuando. Hizo un viaje rápido a Seattle para comprarme ropa y cosas que necesitaba.

Dos meses más tarde, yo ya era toda una humana. Edward ya había vuelto del viaje a su casa, y Alice estaba constantemente hablando con el por teléfono.

Una tarde, después de hablar con él, Alice llego a mi cuarto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bella, llego el momento-exclamo ella.

Yo ahogue un gritito. Me lancé sobre ella, emocionada.

-¿De verdad?¿Cuando?¿Cuando lo podre volver a ver?

-Hoy mismo-aclaro-Esta noche. Así que, empaqueta tus cosas. Allí te he dejado una maleta.

Sonreí, y le obedecí.

Antes de irnos, Alice me paso por una sesión de maquillaje. Ella escogió la ropa que usaría, y me peinó.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres preciosa-me elogio mi amiga.

-Gracias Alice-le agradecí-Espero que Edward piense lo mismo.

-Seguro que sí.

Listas ya, Alice me ordeno que me subiera a su espalda, y con maletas y todo, volvimos a la Isla.

Al llegar, divise una preciosa casa blanca, con grandes ventanales,que dejaban ver el interior de la casa. Me baje de la espalda de Alice, tambaleándome un poco, por los mareos. Me guio hasta la puerta de la casa, y me pidió que esperara.

Entro, y saludo sonoramente a Edward. Cerré los ojos para poder imaginar la bella cara de mi ángel, mientras conversaba con su hermana, pero los nervios me lo impedían.

-Que insoportable sensación-pensé.

De repente, oí a Alice acercarse a la puerta. Saco su angelical rostro, y me hizo una seña para que entrara. Tragué saliva.

.Oh Bella, vamos, nada de nervios-me susurro.

Me tomo de la mano, y me introdujo en la casa. Lo primero que vi al entrar, fue el rostro perfecto de mi vampiro, mirando espantando para mis piernas. Alice me había soltado la mano, y se puso al lado de Edward, como si también me quisiera observar mejor. Yo estaba a punto de desmayar, cuando Alice hablo:

-Entonces hermano, ¿No dices nada?-él la miro airado, por un momento, y después me miro a mi.

Note, que en sus ojos pasaban mil emociones al mismo tiempo, aunque algunas no las pude reconocer: horror, miedo, preocupación, tristeza y….. ¿amor?

Pero desgraciadamente, el no reacciono de la manera que yo deseaba. Comenzó a gritarle de manera histérica a mí amiga, culpándola de mí, y paso a citar, desgracia.

Ella se había puesto muy seria, y le miraba a los ojos mientras él le gritaba, como si quisiera leer algo en ellos.

-¡Alice, me vas a tener que dar un muy buena explicación para esto!-gritaba.

Yo la miraba angustiada, al ver que no respondía.

-Déjala en paz- le grite, haciendo que los dos me miraran-Esta decisión fue mía. Ella solo me ayudo.

El la volvió a mirar a Alice, y se preparo para gritarle otra vez, pero yo hable antes:

-Cállate de una vez- le exclame.

Una extraña humedad comenzó a transbordarme de los ojos. Note, que eran lágrimas. Casi sonreí: en el mar no se podía llorar, y cuando lo hacía, estaba en la superficie, llorando por el enojo. Deje que cayeran libremente, y salí corriendo de aquella casa.

Oí la voz de Alice enfurecida, a Edward por su brusco comportamiento.

Corrí hacia la playa, y me sumergí en las hermosas aguas saladas de mi hogar. Mientras nadaba, recordé, que los humanos no podían respirar bajo el agua. Histérica, volví a subir, y me senté, deprimida, en la roca más cercana.

_**Pv Edward**_

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-grito la duende- Has herido sus sentimientos. ¡Eres un insensible!

-¡¿Cómo querías que reaguise! ¿Qué saltase e hiciese una fiesta?

-¡Pues si!

-¡Entonces pensaste mal! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea? ¡Las sirenas no saben cómo es la vida de un humano, y menos la de un vampiro!-Alice me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No…..no me digas….que no lo sabes….-ella hablaba lentamente, sorprendida con mi pregunta.

-¿Saber el que?

-¡Que debes ir a pedirle disculpas!-la pequeña chica cambio inmediatamente de tema, empujándome hacia la salida-¡Ahora!-grito.

Me vire para decirle más una cosa, pero ella me empujo y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Sin más remedio, fui en busca de Bella. No me fue dificl encontrarla. Estaba en la playa donde la conocí, sentada en la misma roca, llorando a lágrima viva. Ella me daba la espalda, pero sabía que lloraba por las gotas que caían al agua.

-Bella-llame cuando estuve cerca de ella.

No se movió. Seguía llorando. Me agache un poco, y tome su rostro en mis manos para obligarla a mirarme.

Ella viro los ojos, pero sabía que eso no funcionaria. Cuando finalmente me miro a los ojos, fue que hable.

-Perdona Bella-comencé- Pero…yo quede….impactado…No sé si me entiendes. Ser humano…es mucho más difícil que ser una sirena. Es muy diferente.

-Pero esto era decisión mía- su voz se oía débil, cansada por el llanto.

-Una decisión tomada inconscientemente.

-Yo sabía lo que me esperaba.

-Pues yo creo que no.

Ella bajo nuevamente el rostro, pero pude notar en su mirar un poco frustración, furia, y tristeza. Una inmensa tristeza.

No quería verla así. No se lo merecía.

-¿Te parece si volvemos? Alice debe estar preocupada, y puedes coger un resfriado-le dije.

Ella solo asintió. La tome de la mano, y la lleve a casa.

_**Holaaa chicas :D**_

_**Perdonen la demora…pero es que me faltaba inspiración =)**_

_**La cosa se pone dura eh? A Edward no se le pasa por la cabeza que bella este enamorada de él, y al parecer el tampoco siente nada, pero eso va a cambiar….**_

_**¿Qué meresco? ¿Tomates o aplausos?**_

_**Dejen revienws.**_

_**Os amoooo**_

_**Isabella :***_


	6. Descubriendo sentimientos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (alabanzas a esta diosa).Yo solo los manipulo a mi santo y maravilloso antojito wiii: D**_

_**La Sirena Bella**_

_**Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos.**_

_**Pv Bella.**_

Edward me tomo de la mano, y me llevo hacia la casa. Caminábamos en silencio, un incomodo silencio. El miraba hacia frente, intentado no voltear su atención a mí rostro. Por lo menos fue eso lo que me pareció.

Yo todavía tenía la voz ronca, y me sentía muy incómoda, pero eso no me impidió examinarle.

Edward, caminando, se veía más sexy, que cuando estaba parado, o sentado. Movía de un lado a otro sus brazos al caminar, y mantenía su viste fija en el objetivo. Su pecho era visible, ya que, la camisa se había vuelto totalmente transparente al contacto con el agua del mar. Sus cabellos rebeldes se mecían con el viento, y sus ojos brillaban con un par de topacios a la luz del sol. Sin mencionar su maravillosa piel, que brillaba como si millares de cristales estuvieran incrustados en el. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña muchachita, se lanzo sobre nosotros. Su cara mostraba, preocupación, satisfacción, molestia y confusión. Edward intento tranquilizarla, y le pidió, que me ayudara a instalarme en cualquier habitación de aquella casa. Alice asintió, y con un gesto, me pidió que la siguiera.

-¿Entonces qué paso?- Pregunto ella cuando nadie nos podía oír.

-¿No deberías saberlo ya?

Ella sonrio.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo verlo, a que te lo cuenten.

Revolví los ojos.

-Vale.

Mientras hablaba, Alice me guio hasta una habitación al final del pasillo. Orgullosa, me informo que la habitación enfrente era la de Edward.

-Solo para que puedas escuchar todo lo que dice por las noches, cuando crea que estas durmiendo-dijo.

-¿El habla solo?

-Sí. Y debo decirte que mucho. Sobre todo cuando no me tiene a mí para desahogarse-rio- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?- señalo el interior del cuarto.

-Woow-fue lo único que dije.

La pequeña habitación, era, sin duda, preciosa. Las paredes blancas; la cama negra con pequeños detalles blancos y dorados; con un tocador y un armario delicadamente trabajados; y un pequeño balcón que tenía vistas al mar.

Le sonreí a mi amiga con todas las ganas del mundo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Le mire confusa.

-Claro, la que quieras-respondí como si tal fuera obvio.

-¿Realmente todo lo que estás haciendo es por mi hermano?

-Por supuesto que si Alice-no dude mi respuesta-¿Por qué mas querría tener un par de piernas, y pasarme casi 3 meses aprendiendo como ser la humana perfecta?-señale las piernas, mientras hablaba-La mayoría de cosas que tenéis aquí, también las hay en mi mundo. Por lo cual, no veo otra razón por la cual estar aquí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

Oh.

-Erres una tramposa Alice. ¿Para qué me haces perder mi valiosa saliva?

Ella se rio.

-Te dejare para que descanses-Me guiño el ojo, y se fue.

Ya sola, me acosté en la cama, enroscándome como una bola. Suspire. Estaba feliz por estar ahora, más cerca de Edward del que nunca había soñador estar, pero también triste pues echaba de menos a mi padre y a mis amigos.

-También echo de menos a mi camita-pensé entre risas.

_**Pv Edward.**_

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, intentaba no mirarla. Había algo en ella que me estaba produciendo sensaciones extrañas, sensaciones, que me confundía, y quería evitar. Sentía la mirada de ella fija en mí, y oía su respiración acelerar varias veces.

-Edward, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- pregunto mi voz interna.

-Si lo supiera…..-le respondí.

Al llegar, le pedí a Alice que la llevara a Bella a cualquier habitación libre de la casa, para que pudiera descansar. La duende asintió, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Cuando las vi desaparecer por las escaleras, suspire, y las seguí. No tenia exactamente esa intención pero, necesitaba ir a mi habitación, y ellas estaban siguiendo esa dirección.

Me escondí entre las escaleras en forma espiral, esperando que estas dejaran el paso libre.

-¿Entonces qué paso?- Pregunto la duende.

-¿No deberías saberlo ya?-respondió instantáneamente Bella.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo verlo, a que te lo cuenten.

-Vale- dijo resignada.

Bella resumió en muy, pero muy pocas palabras lo que había sucedido en la playa, cuando Alice, le dijo, orgullosa, que su nueva habitación se encontraba, nada mas y nada menos que delante de la mía.

-Solo para que puedas escuchar todo lo que dice por las noches, cuando crea que estas durmiendo-dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Maldita enana.

-¿El habla solo?-pregunto Bella, sorprendida.

-Sí. Y debo decirte que mucho. Sobre todo cuando no me tiene a mí para desahogarse-ahogo una risita- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?

- Seguro que Alice le está mostrando la habitación-susurre para mis adentros.

-Woow-fue lo único que Bella dijo.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio ,donde solo podía escuchar la sonora respiración de la ex-sirena.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-la voz de Alice rompió la calma.

-Claro, la que quieras-respondió la Sirena.

-¿Realmente todo lo que estás haciendo es por mi hermano?

Me quede estático ¿Por mi? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Me concentre en oír la respuesta de Bella, con toda la atención que tenia.

-Por supuesto que si Alice-su voz sonaba firme-¿Por qué mas querría tener un par de piernas, y pasarme casi 3 meses aprendiendo como ser la humana perfecta? La mayoría de cosas que tenéis aquí, también las hay en mi mundo. Por lo cual, no veo otra razón por la cual estar aquí.

En ese instante, sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir. ¿Ella se había vuelto humana por mí? ¿Por qué? Pase mis manos por mi cabello, totalmente confuso.

-¿Ya entiendes porque se convirtió en humana?-mi hermana se había acercado a mí, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Sí, pero, no comprendo la razón.

Ella se rio e negó con la cabeza.

-Ai hermanito…..un día de estos, lo descubrirás- su sonrisa de borro por unos instantes- ¿Dónde están Jasper y los demás?

-Volvieron a Seattle a hablar con Carlisle y Esme-me miro interrogante- No sé porque.

Ella asintió, y bajo las escaleras, con los típicos graciosos movimientos que la hacían única.

…

Esa noche, cuando me asegure de que Bella estuviera durmiendo, entre silenciosamente en su habitación, y me senté delicadamente a su lado, con el cuidado de no despertarla.

Ella se removía en la cama, y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Conseguí entender algunas cosas, pero las decía tan rápido, que no me era fácil.

-Edward….-dijo de repente.

Me exalte. ¿La habré despertado?-pensé.

Pero en respuesta, ella seguía removiéndose y susurrando mi nombre. ¿Estaría Bella soñando conmigo?

Ella seguía susurrando mi nombre, haciendo que, inmensas emociones saltaran sobre mí. Tuve, el extraño impulso de acariciarle el rostro, de abrazarla, pero me contuve.

Mire fijamente a el suelo, intentando comprender lo que me sucedía . ¿Acaso yo…?

Pero, antes de yo terminar de formular mi pregunta mental, sentí a alguien agarrarme de la camisa.

-Edward….-volví a oír.

_**PV Bella**_

No sabía dónde estaba, ni porque. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, buscando no sé el que. Estaba en mi forma de sirena, y me arrastraba por el suelo, buscando.

En ese momento, apareció Edward, con una expresión de asco, y enfado. Yo intente sonreírle, pero su aspecto serio, me lo impidió.

Quería decirle algo, pero, sin saber la razón, el comenzó a gritarme :

-¡Aléjate de mí! Tu eres un pescado, no un vampiro, ¡Así que, aléjate!

Sus palabras me herían, y al ver que yo no respondió, el volvió a gritar la misma frase, se dio la vuelta, y se marcho.

Yo le llamaba desesperadamente, pero él no se volvía.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, despertando de aquel terrible sueño. La oscuridad inundo mis ojos. Oí, de repente, un suspiro, que provenía de esta habitación. Gire la cabeza, y depare, con una hermosa silueta sentada en mi cama. La luz de la luna alumbraba una hermosa cabellera cobriza, y un hermoso cuerpo bien formado.

Me acerque delicadamente a él, pero mi hombro resbalo en la almohada, y me agarre instantáneamente a su camisa.

-Edward-llame.

Se giro, me agarro por la cintura, y me abrazó.

Me hele por unos segundos, sorprendida, para después corresponderle al abrazo con todas mis ganas posibles.

-Perdona si te desperté-susurro el cuándo nos separamos.

-No te preocupes, no lo hiciste-dije sinceramente.

Edward me acaricio el rostro, haciendo que me estremeciera. Su frio me era un poco incomodo, pero al ser una criatura que vive a cualquier temperatura, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me acostumbrara.

-Dime una cosa-le mire curiosa-¿Soñabas conmigo?

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo él lo sabía? Me sonroje por tal atrevida pregunta, pero no le respondí.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos fijamente uno al otro, como si nuestros ojos mantuvieran una conversación muy animada.

Su hermosa voz, volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Al menos me dirás, porque razón te has transformado en humana por mi?

Volvía a sonrojarme.

Cuando saliera de allí, mataría a Alice.

Me mordí el labio, y pestañee varias veces.

-Espero que esto sepa responderte-dije al fin, acercándome más a él, y uniendo, mis labios con los suyos.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA GENTE MIAAAA,**

**¿Entonces? La cosa se pone buenaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo responderá nuestro Edward al beso? ¿se lo tomara super mal, mal, bien o super bien?**

**¿Qué meresco?¿Tomates o aplausos?**

**Pronto volveré a actualizar, dependiendo de vuestro rewviens. Os amooo**

**Isabella **


	7. Huida

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (alabanzas a esta diosa).Yo solo los manipulo a mi santo y maravilloso antojito wiii: D**_

_**La Sirena Bella**_

_**Huida.**_

**Pv Edward.**

No sé qué fue lo que paso. Hace un momento Bella dormía plácidamente, mientras yo luchaba por entender lo que sentía, cuando de repente la tenía entre mis brazos, con sus labios tocando los míos.

Sus labios se movían desesperadamente los míos, controlando por completo el beso. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, profundizando el beso, que concedí. No entendía, como una sirena podría besar también, si ellos vivían bajo el agua. ¿Sera que ellos besarían también? Ignore la respuesta.

Bella enredo sus manos en mi cabello, y yo la agarre por la cintura, apretándola más a mí. Podía oír su corazón latir de una manera desenfrenada. Miles de nuevas sensaciones explotaban en mí, como si fuera un chico enamorado. Esperen. ¿Enamorado ije? Sera que….lo que yo sentía por esta chica…por este _Ángel ¿era amor? _

Cuando sentí que a ella le comenzó a faltar al aire, separe nuestros labios delicadamente.

Abrí los ojos, y la vi observándome tiernamente.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-pregunto con un hilo de voz. No respondí. Ella frunció el seño.

-Edward…..-llamo-Yo te quiero….

Ella me miraba a los ojos, con una expresión de tristeza y miedo. Quería abrazarla, volverla a besar, pero no conseguía moverme.

Poco a poco, ella comenzó a ponerse furiosa, al no ver respuesta de mi parte. Notaba el desespero en su voz cuando dijo:

-¡¿Edward te estoy diciendo que te quiero y tu solo sabes quedarte callado mirando!-varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

Me acerque un poco más a ella, y acaricie su rostro. Vi confusión en sus ojos, y…..¿amor en su mirar?

-Bella, yo…-pero ella me interrumpió.

-¿No sientes lo mismo por mi verdad?-ella bajo el rostro-No se como Alice podía pensar que si-las lagrimas ahogaban su rostro rápidamente, entre sollozos y gemidos. Intente volver a hablar, decirle que también le quería, pero ella me volvió a interrumpir-Esta bien. No tienes que decir nada.

La chica volvió a besar ligeramente mis labios, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

**PV Bella**

No me lo podía creer. Pero ya lo veía venir. Una cosa tan perfecta no podía quererme a mi…ni siquiera a mi sombra. Aquel beso fue….mi primer beso. Tan especial como siempre soñé que fuese.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, no queriendo llorar mas enfrente del.

Alice me vio, pero no intento detenerme. Le agradecí interiormente por eso. Corrí hasta la orilla de la playa, y con un silbido, llame a unos amigos delfines.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos aparecieron sin tardanza. Me agache enfrente a ellos. Ya era hora de volver a casa. En un extraño idiomas que aprendí en la escuela para hablar con los animales marinos, les pedí que me trajeran el antídoto de la poción. Una hermosa baya que te devolvía a tu estado original. Ellos me preguntaron preocupados el porqué de mi regreso; sabían que yo estaba ahí por amor, y estaban convencidos de que el también me amaba. Estuve mucho rato para convencerles de que no; que él no me quería así. Cuando por fin trajeron mi pedido, me senté en la arena, para pensar un poco.

Me sentía fatal. No había compartido absolutamente nada con Edward….tal vez si me hubiera quedado quieta, y me hubiera dormido en vez de besarlo, mas tarde estaríamos conversando, y divirtiéndonos con Alice….y así tal vez el tuviera la oportunidad de enamorarse de mí. Conocería a sus hermanos….entre muchas cosas más.

Pero no. Tenía que besarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los malditos sentimientos siempre me ganan?

Varias lagrimas volvieron a deslizarse por mi rostro.

-Lo echo, echo esta Isabella-me dije-Ahora, asume las consecuencias.

Me quite las sandalias, y me diriji al agua.

Respire ondo.

-De vuelta a casa-Susurre.

Y ingeri la fruta marina.

_**Hulhasss!**_

_**Se que querran hacer de mi isabella para es que tuve muchos problemas en estos meses! El pc se me daño, y no puede volver a escribir. Despues tuve que hacer examenes de recuperacion, todo un rollo!Pero os prometo que volvere a actualizar mas pronto. Por ahora os dejo este, y ya os subo otro nuevo.**_

_**Tambien, puedo prometer, que subire, un capitulo de las Aventuras de Kristen Stewart y Dakota Fanning en el set de the runaways. Estoy pensando en retomarlo!**_

_**Pero todo dependera de vuestro bellos, hermosos, cariñosos, simpaticos, crueles, despiadados, inconcientes rewvienes.**_

_**Ven ese botoncito que dice **__**Review this Chapter**_

_**Aja! Pues es solo precionar, escribir unas poquitas palabritas y enviar!**_

_**Os amo!**_

_**Isabella **_


	8. Jacob

Los personajes no son mios, son de la maravillosa, bella, y magnifica Stephenie Meyer. Los derechos de la trama si son completamente míos.

* * *

La Sirena Bella

Edward Pvo.

Bella salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando a lagrima viva. No tarde mucho en intentar seguirla, pero una furiosa Alice me detuvo, gritándome como una desalmada.

-¿¡Pero que demonios le has hecho a Bella!-grito-¡Acabo de verla salir de casa goteando como una ducha!

-Alice, ahora no tengo tiempo-le dije safandome de su mano y corriendo hacia la puerta-¡Despues te lo contare!

Cuando llegue a la playa, creí lo que era ya demasiado tarde. Una brillante cola verde, ahora remplazaba las piernas de Bella, por donde deslizaban pequeñas lagrimas por su llanto. Hablaba entre sollozos, con los delfines que estaban allí. No parecían muy contentos.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como dando por terminada la conversación, y se fue sumergiendo en el agua. Me meti con ella, y la seguí lo mas silenciosamente posible.

La fauna marina era realmente fascinante, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para apreciarla. Bella nadaba casi tan rápido como nosotros, pero teniendo que parar en pequeños intervalos para descansar. De sus ojos nunca se aparto la amargura, ni siquiera cuando llego a la ciudad de las sirenas. Tuve que ser muy cuidadoso, para qu nadie me viera, hasta que salimos de la ciudad, y llegamos a una pequeña casita abandonada. No parecía su casa. Me acerque un poco a ella, mientras metía lo que me pareció una combinación.

Bella Pvo.

No quería irme a casa aun, a enfrentar a mi padre. Asi que sali de la ciudad, y me dirigi a mi pequeña casita club, que alguna vez use con mis ex compañeras de cole.

Estaba en una pequeña parte desierta, afueras de la ciudad, a donde nadie iba. Decían las leyendas que allí habitaban los fantasmas de las sirenas y tritones que murieron atropellados por barcos de marineros, y mucho mas. Como yo nunca me lo creí, y mi padre tampoco, la pusismos allí para evitar a los ojos indiscretos.

Cuando llegue,meti una contraseña, y al abrir la puerta, sentí a algo empujarme hacia dentro. No intente gritar, de cualquier forma de daba igual. La depresión me estaba comiendo, asi que…podía pasarme lo que sea que me daba igual.

Oi cerrarse la puerta, y me vire a encararme a mi asesino/secuestrador/violador o lo que sea. Pero la persona que estaba allí, no parecía nada de eso. En cambio ni lo era.

-¿Edward que estás haciendo aquí?¿Como me seguiste, como…?-me calle. Parecía una tonta al hacer tantas preguntas.

-Solo quería disculparme-dijo encogiendo los hombros.

No le crei.

-Vale-dije con indiferencia-Ya ahora que te disculpaste, ¿te podrías ir?

Pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, alguien toco la puerta. Los dos nos estremecimos, y yo fui a mirar por el ojo mágico. Era Jacob.

-Vamos, escóndete, escóndete-le susurre a Edward señalando una cama de algas y conchas que se encontraba en la otra habitación-El no te vera allí.

-¿El?-pregunto, pero lo empuje, y cerré la puerta. Suspire.

-Por fin abres- dijo Jacob- Cuando caminaba por las afueras de la ciudad, te vi, y vi a alguien que te seguía. Pensé que era una amiga tuya, pero no tenia cola….-Mientras hablaba, Jacob entro y revisaba por todos lados-¿No andarás haciendo amistades con humanos verdad? Tu padre me dijo que desapareciste durante mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde estabas?

Lo mire irritada.

-Esas son demasiadas preguntas, para mi poco interés de responderlas -le dije con acides- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es problema mío. Sobre todo lo que tenga que hablar con mi padre, ¿te queda claro?

El frunció el ceño, y me miro con furia.

-¡Tu no me hablas asi!-me tomo de las muñecas de mala manera, lastimándome.

-Jacob, ¡sueltame!¿Que diablos te pasa? ¡Tu no eres asi!

Yo luchaba, intentado liberarme, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y me hacía daño.

-¡No pienso permitir que te juntes con otros tios! ¡Y mucho menos con ese sucio vampiro!-le mire con horror- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué nadie te vería? ¡Pues déjame informarte que no eres tan buena mentirosa!

Jacob comenzó a arrástrame hasta la salida, pero unas fuertes manos me tomaron de la cintura, halándome hacia él.

-Dejala tranquila-la dulce voz de Edward, que la mayoría de vezes la habia oído tranquila y cariñosa, ahora solo oírla daba miedo. Sus ojos dorados estaban oscuros, y tenia los puños cerrados. Trague saliva.

Jacob no se inmuto al verlo, se puso a la defensiva. Sacudio la cola peligrosamente, dispuesto a atacar.

-Es mejor que no te metas con el-le dije a Jacob en tono de suplica.

-No te preocupes Bella, no luchare con él-me susurro dulcemente Edward-Te sacare de aquí rápidamente. Solo confía en mí.

Asentí. Jacob miraba a Edward con la furia prendida en sus ojos, mientras Edward miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algún lugar por donde salir. Me ordeno colocarme sobre la espalda, siempre a susurros que para Jacob eran imposible de escuchar. Varias veces intento lanzarse sobre él, pero Edward era más rápido. Cuando estuvo bastante alejado de la puerta, mi vampiro me ordeno que saliera. No quería dejarlo allí solo, pero me dijo que no me preocupara; que todo estaría bien. Asenti y sali de allí nadando lo mas rápido que me era posible.

No obstante, no me fui demasiado lejos; no quería dejarlo allí. Menos si Jacob le hacia escondi tras una gran roca y estuve alli lo que yo crei una eternidad.

-Ya esta Bella- oi la voz de Edward detrás de mi-Espero que no te moleste, pero tuve que dejarlo inconsciente. Ese tío está realmente tostado.

-No, no importa mejor asi…-cuando me gire para mirarlo, solte un grito de horror-¡Edward! Oh por dios, ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Estas todo arañado!

Me acerque para verle la heridas. No sangraban, como era obvio, pero le estaban enrojeciendo la la camisa todo desgarrada, y los pantalones también.

-¿Jacob te hizo algo con la cola?-pregunte alterada.

-¿Con la aleta dices?-asenti- Eh, si varias vezes…pero no creo que…-le interrumpi.

-¡Edward seras un vampiro, pero el veneno es letal para cualquier especie!¡Puedes reventar contigo, carbonizarte!

Si el ya era palido, en ese momento lo estaba aun mas.

-¿Y puedes hacer algo contra eso?

Me ruborize.

-Ehhh, si pero….Espera aquí-le dije.

Rebusque por la arena, buscando piedras o pedruscos lo suficientemente afilados. Cuando encontré lo que necesitaba, me corte en el brazo, intentado que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que saliera la sangre que me era precisa.

-¿Pero qué te haces?-miro mi corte con horror.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te salve o no?-El asintió-Entonces cállate.

Comencé a chupar la sangre sin tragarla, teniendo el cuidado suficiente de que le cayera saliva a la herida para que se cerrara, sin estropear la sangre. Cuando ya la tenía toda en mi boca, le hice un gesto para que se acercara.

Intente explicarle con las manos, lo que tenía que hacer, pero no pareció entender. Rode lo ojos. Ya se lo explicaría como podría. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, y junte nuestros labios.

No era un beso propiamente dicho, pero era la única manera de pasarle la sangre. Nosotros lo hacíamos entre las escamas, pero él no tenía, y la única manera que quedaba era atraves de la vía oral.

Supuse que el habia entendido la idea,puesto que en cuestión de segundos, ya no tenía nada en la boca. La trago, tal como le ordene.

-Listo-dije poniéndole arena a mi herida-Dentro de pocas horas desaparecerán-el me miro sin entender-No te preocupes, ya con el antídoto en tu organismo, aunque este muerto, neutraliza el veneno.

El asintió.

Durante las siguientes horas, estuvimos conversando, de muchas, muchas cosas. Le hable de mi infancia, de las leyendas de las sirenas y la de mi familia; nos reímos de anécdotas de cuando era niña, y suspiramos al recitar varios poemas, cada uno de nuestros mundos.

-Y….¿piensas volver a ser humana?-salto.

Me mordí el labio.

-Sinceramente, en este momento, no hay nada más que quiera que volver a serlo. Pero, Jacob nos ha visto. No dudara en decírselo a Charlie. Ira a buscarme, llamara a las autoridades marinas. Si descubren mi hechizo podrian matarme. Incluso a ti por saber demasiado.

El torció la boca.

-Mas una razón para que vuelvas. Así Jacob no podrá probar nada, tu padre no le creerá, y estarás tranquila. Y cuando creas que es el momento de volver, inventaremos una excusa, no te preocupes.

Hice una mueca.

Tenía razón.

-Vale. Antes, déjame verte los rasguños- me mostro el brazo- Ya no estás rojo. Puede que seas inmortal, pero el fuego te quema así que….tienes mucha suerte-fruncio el ceño- Vamos a hacer el brebaje para volver a casa.

Con un impulso se levanto junto a mí, y me tomo de la mano. La sensación fue….pff imposible de describir. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Vámonos- dijo.

* * *

_**Hola mis niñas bella preciosa y maravillosas!**_

_**No se enfaden conmigo!No tengo inspiración. Pero hoy fue como un chasco y ya lo tienen aquí!Ahora mismo voy a subir otro! Jejejeje dos apitulos en un dia! :p **_

_**Por fis chikas tenemos muy pokos revienws! **_

_**No cuesta nada! **_

_**Bella***_


	9. En la Cueva

Los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie trama si es completamente mia. Inspirada en La Sirenita de Disney

* * *

_**Bella Pvo.**_

Cuando entramos en de Charlie, el estaba durmiendo. Nos escabullimos rápidamente a la biblioteca para coger el libro, y a mi cuarto para tomar alguna de mis pertenencias.

Mientras revisaba mi armario en busca de algo que pudiese servir en el mundo humano; como un vestido o lo que fuese; Edward revisaba la habitacion. Si por revisar signfica mirar las cosas personales de Bella, entonces sería el termino perfecto.

-No sabia que las sirenas pudieran tener libros-dijo el pasando su mano por mi estantería.

-Y no podemos. Usamos una especie de pergaminos especiales, hechos con arena.

-¿Entonces como…..?

-Están encantados-encogí los hombros- Charlie me mentia, diciendo que estaban hechos de ese mismo pergamino,pero de una forma que los había más resistentes.

El se rio.

-Debías ser realmente inocente-bromeo.

-Oh, créeme no lo era. Por mucho que el hablara, yo sabía la verdad. Apenas sonreía y asentía cada vez que mentía.

Meti las cosas en la bolsa,y salimos de cuarto, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano:  
-¿Bella?-la voz de Charlie sonó por toda la casa. –¡Bella gracias a dios que estas bien! No sabia donde…¿donde estuviste?

-Hola Char-Papa –sonrei.

-¡Has estado meses fuera niña! –me abrazo, y enseguida miro a Edward-¿Y el que clase de bicho es? Parece humano…

Edward torcio el gesto al oir la palabra *bicho* y susurro algo casi inaudible. Dijo algo como: *Mira quien fue hablar*

-Un ehmm….-sonrei inocentemente-Es humano si….pero..eh..bueno Papa eso da igual ^^. Lo importante es que estoy bien ¿no?Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir…

-Pero Bella, haz estado fuera demasiado tiempo! ¿No me puedes decir al menos la razón de tu ausencia?

-Lo siento Papa, pero tengo que irme. He de ayudar a Edward-le señale-Ha recuperar una cosa….Te prometo que volveré pronto y te lo explicare todo.

El asintió.

Bien eso habia sido demasiado fácil. Charlie siempre tan comprensivo. Le sonreí, y cuando estábamos dispuestos a salir de nuevo, entro la persona menos precisa.

-¡Hola Jacob!-Charlie sono alegre-¿Viste quien regreso? Bueno mas bien regresara, porque ahora…

-¡Charlie! ¡No le creas a Bella! Ese tío no es más que un sucio vampiro del que ella está enamorada!-repiten una vez mas eso delante de Edward y me desmayare-¡Solo quieren escapar juntos!

Charlie lo miraba sin dar crédito a los ojos.

-Jake que dices….

-¡Es verdad! Preguntaselo a Bella-me señalo.

Charlie me miro,con el rostro en suplica, y no pude evitar dejar escapar la verdad.

-No Papa, en realidad…Jacob tiene razó es un vampiro.

- ¡Pero Bella, tu eres una sirena, tienes una cola, no dos piernas! ¿Haz perdido el juicio?

-No importa-dije me tomo de la mano, y nos dirigmos hacia la salida, pero Jacob se interpuso.

-Quieras o no, te quedaras aquí Isabella. ¡Charlie llama a las autoridades! Acabaremos con ese problemilla de una vez.

Mi padre tomo la concha de emergencias, para soplarla. La tome también, impidiendo que la llevara a la boca.

-No lo hagas-roge-Yo lo amo papá- confesé, olvidando que Edward estaba allí.

Eso pareció calmarlo, pero, no fue así. Me empujo para que soltara la concha, y soplo en ella con fuerza. Esto produjo un sonido atronador, que hizo temblar la paredes.

-Bella, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Edward me miraba sin entender.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!¡Rapido!-lo tome de la mano, y salí disparada por la puerta.

Nade con toda la fuerza que pude, llevando a Edward detrás, sabiendo que él podría resistir mi fuerza.

-Bella no entiendo que…

-Por favor, no digas nada. Apenas sígueme. Luego te lo explicare.

Y así estuvimos. Durante horas. Tal vez hasta un día inmedio.

Yo sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, aunque no recordara que fuese tan lejos.

Cuando llegamos finalmente, estábamos delante de una cueva, que era tapada, por una especie de piedra plana.

Intente moverla, pero, estaba mas atascada que antes. Edward se ofreció para moverla, y como si fuera un cabello, la retiro sin problemas.

Entramos, y le pedí que la cerrara. Sería imposible que nos encontraran.

Nadamos hasta el fondo de la cueva, donde yo guardaba mis tesoros, y mis secretos mas ocultos.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-Edward volvió a hablar.

-Además del club, yo, tenía esta cueva. Mi padre nunca supo que la tenia, pues el no me permitía entrar en estos lugares. Más cuando estaban vacios. Acostumbraba dejarle una nota, y salía bien temprano, para luego regresar a la semana siguiente. Aquí venia cuando necesitaba pensar…cuando tenía tesoros por guardar, y cuando tenía el diario por rellenar.

Señale el montón de cuadernos que se amontonaban encima de una roca, y los objetos raros y extravagantes que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Tú eras realmente curiosa-dijo divertido.

Encogí los hombros.

-Mi vida nunca fue muy divertida.

En las siguientes horas, Edward se dedico a leer mis diarios, mientras yo revisaba el libro de metamorfosis. De vez en cuando él hacia un comentario, o se reía de lo que leía. Yo lo escuchaba, idiotizada, y totalmente fascinada.

Cuando llego a las últimas páginas del último que quedaba, se puso más serio. No entendí porque hasta que él lo cerro y lo coloco en su sitio. Leí, con horror, que era el diario más reciente, y las páginas finales, los últimos días en que había escrito. Ósea, los días en que lo conocí por primera vez.

Trague saliva, y me sumergí de nuevo en el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Bella….-Edward llamo.

-¿Si?

-Ya ahora….nunca te he oído cantar. ¿Te importaría?-pidió gentilmente.

-Ok.

Me aclare la gargante, y entonces un melodía. Una simple melodía, que conocía de una leyenda muy antigua de las sirenas. Se llamaba *La sirenita* y trataba de una sirena que se enamoro de un humano. La canción que entonaba ahora, era la que uso para cuando la bruja la quito la voz. (las que vieron la sirenita sabrán a cual que me refiero)(La canción la pondré en mi perfil en todo caso)

Edward me miraba encantando, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Me golpee la cabeza. ¡Estúpida! ¡La canción de las sirenas puede hipnotizar si se oye demasiado cerca!

-¡Edward! ¿Me oyes? ¡EDWARD!- exclame, pero fue en vano.

No sabía que hacer. No podía pegarle….me dolería más que el. Además que no resultaría. Tal vez si…

Tome un objeto de la estantería, algo que se parecía a un cuchillo, y me corte de nuevo. Le acerque el brazo, para que pudiera olerla; y de facto, resulto. Sacudió el cabeza, medio aturdido.

-¿Qué paso Bella?¿Que te has hecho?-dijo de modo acusatorio.

Levante las manos, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Sin querer te he hipnotizado. Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera; lo siento-sentí mi voz desanimarse.

El asintió, comprendiendo.

-Si te pido que te acerques; ¿no volverás a hipnotizarme verdad?

Me reí.

-Solo cuando canto una melodía es que lo hago-dije sentándome frente a él.

El sonrió, y desde ese momento no aparto los ojos de mí. Me inspecciono de arriba, abajo, por todos los lados. Acaricio mi rostro; paso las manos por mi cabello. Acerco su rostro al mío, y pude apreciar una vez más sus bellos ojos dorados. Era tan hermoso. Su piel aunque era súper pálida y fría, combinaba con su belleza extraordinaria.

-Aun no me has dicho porque nos escondemos-susurro suavemente.

Me costo, mucho, formular una frase decente, mientras él me tocaba.

-¿Viste la concha que Charlie soplo verdad?-asintio- Bueno, ese sonido, es una especie de alerta que nos avisa del peligro. Cada vez que suena, una serie de criaturas, con experiencia en todos los mundos, con todas las especies, salen en su socorro. Solo se toca cuando se encuentra a otro ser que no pertenece a nuestro mundo deambulando por ahí. O mismo, cuando una sirena y ese ser se mantienen en contacto….-me aclara la garganta.

-¿Quieres decir que si me encuentran, me harán su cena?-nunca le quedaba mal el humor en estos momentos.

-Exacto. Pero no te preocupes, no nos podrán encontrar, ya que..

-La cueva está encantada-termino la frase por mí.

Sonreí.

Con el paso del tiempo, los ojos de Edward se fueron oscureciendo. Seguro no había cazado en muchos días, y debía estar sediento. Yo casi no habia comido nada tampoco, pero no era de mucha importancia. Con unas algas y tal, me conformaba.

-Edward-llame-Deberíamos ir a la superficie haber si encontramos alguna Isla. O por si encontramos la tuya. No deberías estar aquí así.

Su ojos aunque estuvieran negros como el carbón, me miraban con aquella dulzura que nadie conseguía igualar.

-Bella no te preocupes por mi….-le puse el dedo sobre los labios.

-Ahh, nada. Te vienes, ahora-él se rio.

Ya arriba, solo conseguimos divisar mar y mas mar. Habían unos cuantos islotes, pero sin animales que Edward pudiera cazar. Me arrastre sobre la arena, para poder tumbarme a descansar.

-Aquí tampoco hay nada-Edward se tumbo a mi lado desanimado.

-Pff tenemos que encontrar sangre para ti, antes de que nos encuentren-Nos atraparan si no volvemos a la cueva.

-Podemos volver ya Bella. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien.

Me mordí el labio. Me rehusaba a dejarlo asi. El necesitaba sangre ¿no? Pues…

-Entonces toma de la mía- dije dejándole mi brazo.

-¡Sirena demente! ¿Haces idea de lo difícil que es parar? Te mataría. Ni hablar.

-Y por eso morirás tu ¿No? No lo permitiré. Toma de mi sangre. Podrás parar, y si no es así, moriré por una buena causa.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

El suspiro resignado. Posiciono su boca en mi herida anterior, y su frio me hizo temblar.

-Bella…creo que no es…

-Shhh.. tu solo hazlo. Lo soportare-dije cerrando los ojos y tensando mi cola y aleta para concentrarme más en el dolor de la tensión que en la mordida.

-Intentare ser lo más amable que pueda. Terminara pronto. Te lo prometo-y hundió los dientes. Ahogue un grito, por el dolor, y sentía como el succionaba la sangre.

La sensación de estar perdiendo sangre era algo insoportable. Ahogaba los gemidos, intentando no molestarlo en el proceso.

En varios momentos, Edward me miro a los ojos, preguntando si debía parar.

-No..tu sigue-dije entre gemidos.

Cuando sentí que los mareos comenzaban a tomar lugar, y que me desmayaría, me retorcí como un gusano, susurrando que me soltara ya. El intento apartar la boca, hasta hizo fuerza con los brazos. Pero al parecer no había fuerza que le ganara a la sed de sangre. En el momento que sus dientes salieron de mi piel, la negrura que me abrumaba, comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta quedar totalmente lucida.

Sacudí la cabeza, y mire a Edward. Sus ojos se iban aclarando poco a poco. Su rostro estaba moldeado por la preocupación, pero no debía. El estaba bien, y yo también.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Ah?-aun estaba algo confusa-Eh, si estoy bien-le sonreí-¿Y tú? ¿Fue suficiente?

-No, ni por eso. Pero no necesito más. No estoy acostumbrado a tu sangre, y es normal que sienta vacio.

Le mire malamente.

-¿Qué?

-Mientes muy mal. Tus ojos te delatan siempre-le dije señalándole.

El se rio.

-De verdad Bella, estoy bien no te preocupes-pestañeo- ¿Ves como están claros? No necesito mas, enserio.

-Esta bien.

Nos quedamos descansando un poco más, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente recuperada para volver a la cueva. Entramos sin problemas, y yo me dedique a tomar todas las algas que hubiera por ahí para comer algo.

-¿Tu y ese tal Jacob, estuvieron comprometidos alguna vez?-pregunto Edward, con un tono incomodo. Cuando me vire para contestarle, y vi, que el sujetaba, mi diario más personal. En el que estuve escribiendo todos estos días.

* * *

Hola chikas! La cosa esta tensa no? Awww la parte romántica esta por llegar! Actualizo prontoo

os amo

isabella ^^


	10. Te amo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La Trama solo es mía. Inspirada en la película de Disney *La Sirenita*

* * *

**_

_**La Sirena Bella**_

Bella Pvo.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas la confusa Bella. ¿Estuviste comprometida con ese Jacob?-Edward pregunto. Su voz estaba ríspida, tensa.

-Sí, desgraciadamente lo estuve-encogí los hombros-Mi padre intento que nos casáramos, cuando cumplí los 18. Jacob estaba dispuesto, pues supuestamente el estaba enamorado de mi desde la primaria. Yo no quería, como era obvio, y podemos decir que lo deje plantado en el altar-solté una risita-Me escondí aquí la semana de la boda. Jacob se enfado tanto, que cuando volví, no me quería ni ver la cara.

-¿Piensas que sea por eso que no te quiere ver con otros chicos?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Supongo-conteste.

-¿Te beso alguna vez?- sonó asqueado al preguntarlo.

-Alguna veces, pero no fueron más nada que…-sentí de repente, como los brazos del vampiro rodearon mi cintura. Apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro, y me susurro en el oído:

-No quiero….no quiero que nadie te toque. Desde ahora. Ni mucho menos ese tritón chucho….

-Edward…..-me deslice en sus brazos para poder quedar con el frente a frente. El me apretó más contra él.

-Quiero ser el único que te toque ¿entiendes? El único que te oiga cantar, el único que….-puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Edward, ¿Qué dices? Yo soy una sirena. Tú eres un vampiro. No deberías…-ahora fue el que me callo a mí.

-Eso no importa Bella. Tu misma se lo dijiste a Charlie-susurro, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Mi corazón acelero, y me lancé a sus labios antes de que pudiera hacer algo más. El me correspondió enseguida, como si estuviera esperando a que lo hiciera. Al principio, el beso fue tierno, dulce, como su voz, pero a medida que avanzaba, se volvió más desesperado. Pase las manos por su pecho desnudo, pues la camisa estaba tan desgarrada, que no quedaba casi nada de ella. Los pantalones igual….pero eso lo dejaría para cuando volviera a ser humana (ahaha un comentario perver no le hace mal a nadie ¿No? :p)En el momento que eso paso por mi cabeza, y al analizarla, me avergoncé ¡Qué bueno que Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos!

Al separarnos, mi corazón latía fuertemente. Podía hasta sentir el brillo de mis ojos, y ver la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba mi cara. El también sonreía, pero parecía un dios. Yo era la única inferior allí. El volvió a besarme, de esta vez con más fuerza, y aunque compartir un beso con lengua es difícil de mantener bajo el agua, el no tuvo ningún problema. Aunque era suave, sus labios eran como piedras. Alguna piedra pulida, sacada de las profundidades de un cráter, congelada, y alisada.

-Te amo-susurro en mi oído.

No sabia si habia entendido bien, si habia oído mal. Pero cuando dijo que me amaba, aunque no se pudieran ver las lagrimas, comenze a llorar y sollozar de alegría. El se asusto al verme asi.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?¿Dije algo malo?

-¡No!-exclame- No, no….es que…me parece increíble.. yo…-me abalancé sobre él, y lo abrasé, agarrándome en él como si me fuera a caer- Yo también te amo. No sabes cuánto. Desde el día en que te vi en la playa no te saque de mi cabeza.

Su fina mano me acaricio el rostro. Sonrió.

-No creas que porque yo fui más distante, no pasaba lo mismo conmigo. Sólo que los sentimientos más humanos se mantienen muy en el fondo de mí ser, y cuando renacen es difícil identificarlos. De cualquier forma no es excusa. La noche en que me besaste…yo no sabía qué hacer. Te declaraste de esa manera, y yo aun estaba en una continua discusión con mi interior, identificando sentimientos, y nuevos deseos. Como el de besarte por ejemplo-sus ojos estaban mucha más brillantes que antes. De un tono dorado tan mágico, tan encantador….que era casi imposible mirarlos.

Y hablando de humanos…..

-Edward-dije de repente-Tenemos que hacer el brebaje, ya-le mire fijamente, ansiosa.

-Lo se Bella…Pero no tenemos los ingredientes-Alce una ceja- Oh.

-Los tenemos-afirme sacando las cosas de la bolsa y poniéndolas en una roca plana- Solo me hace falta algo que se parezca a una taza o un tazón.

Edward se rio. Me giño el ojo, y tomo una piedra. A seguir no vi lo que hizo. Pero el resultado fue impresionante. Un tazón perfectamente hecho, y listo para usarse.

-Woow- fue lo único que dije.

Mezcle todos los ingredientes, y en un momentos, el bebraje ya estaba hecho. Edward lo miro con repulsión y yo me reí de su cara.

Suspire.

-Lo que se hace por amor-susurre-Antes que nada, Edward cuando me desmaye, llévame enseguida fuera del agua. Podría ahogarme. No recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo duro, pero si volvemos a la isla junto a Alice, ella te lo dira- el hizo un gesto de *Ok*- Bueno aquí vamos.

Y mas una vez, la bebida encantada circulo por mis venas.

Edward Pvo.

Después de tomarse el brebaje, Bella quedo completamente inconsciente. La tome en brazos, tome su bolsa y el libro, y Sali a la superficie. No tarde mucho en encontrar un islote, donde extrañamente habia una cabaña. Estaba totalmente amueblada, cosa que también me extraño.

-Ohh pss claro, cosa de Alice-pensé.

Recosté a Bella en una cama, y me senté a su lado. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, incluso cuando tenía cara de sufrimiento. Bese delicadamente sus labios, intentado si podía apaciguar el dolor que tenia. Me pareció que si, pues se relajo mas.

Varias vezes, parecía soñar, puesto que se revolcaba de un lado para otro y repetía constantemente mi nombre. Ciertas veces dijo *Te amo Edward*Entre miles de sollozos.

¿Sería correcto dejarla sola, para ir a ver a Alice? No creo que la pasase nada. Le di un beso nuevamente, y sali corriendo hasta la Isla de Esme.

Alli, al entrar en casa no habia nadie. Solo una nota. Era de Alice

_**Querido Edward; **_

_**Perdona por no estar aquí en el momento de su transformación. Pero he visto que vais a necesitar intimidad, y es lo que os daré. De cualquier manera, tiene que aprender a cuidar de tu novia sola ;). Besos y abrazos de Carlisle y Esme. Se mueren por conocer a su nuera jajajaja.**_

_**Con Cariño,**_

_**Alice Cullen 3 **_

Puse los ojos en blanco. Enana fastidiosa. Adjuntado, venia una hoja con las supuestas indicaciones de lo que tengo que darle a Bella cuando se despierte. También algunos para que no se estrese tanto mientras se transforma, y el tiempo en que puedo dejarla sola, para ir a cazar.

Ahora mismo me venia bien. *_**En las primeras horas de la transformación es conveniente dejarla sola, para que pueda encontrar tranquilidad, y no tener demasiado ruido***_

-Bueno ya que es así-Y corrí hacia Seattle, a el bosque mas cercano para cazar un rato.

Bella Pvo.

El brillo del sol me cegó cuando abrí los ojos. Me senté delicadamente, y me frote los ojos para quitarme la visión de borrosa. Me estire, moviendo las piernas para que se le quitaran lo entumecido. Me fije en la ventana y divise a Edward, apoyado en una de las barandas del balcón de afuera. Estaba sin camisa, y con un simple short de playa. Estuve allí babeando, durante no se cuanto tiempo, comiéndomelo con la mirada. Sin duda, la poción hacia algo más que darte dos piernas.

Me levante, y camine hacia el espejo. Uhg. Ya entendía porque Edward no estaba allí sentado a mi lado. Estaba de cintura para abajo completamente desnuda (como era obvio) y el sujetador característicos de las sirenas. Abrí el armario y comencé a buscar algo de ropa interior que Alice me había dejado allí *Por si acaso* había dicho. ¿Para qué? Le habría preguntado pero no me respondió. Después de vestir la ropa interior más decente, y un vestido de color negro en el torso, azul en la falda, y en las mangas. Me senté en el tocador, y me coloque un enorme lazo azul, que Alice me había guardado para alguna ocasión especial.(foto en mi perfil donde dice bella humana).

Salí al balcón, sacudiéndome la falda, y cuando alce la mirada, Edward ya se encontraba enfrente de mí. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y me beso, con dulzura.

-Hola-dije cuando tuve que apartarme a respirar- Ahora necesito respirar, por lo que no podrán ser tan largos como allá abajo-me reí.

-Aja- fue lo único que dijo y me volvió a besar. En este vez hubo más pasión, y si yo no tuviera que respirar, hubiera estado así media hora más.

-Es extraño verte con piernas- declaró-Pero aun así no has perdido tu belleza.

Deslizo sus manos por mi cuerpo, lo que hizo que miles de sensaciones entraren de golpe en mi pecho. Amor, pasión, deseo. Todo junto como una bomba, que estaba a puntito de explotar.

Repartió varios besos por mi cuello, hasta volver a mi boca. Me empujo hacia la pared, besando con desesperación. Gemí, por la sensación, mientras el bajaba los labios por mi cuello. Aferre mis manos a su cabello. Me halo para sí, volviendo a separarme de la pared, agarrándome de la cintura. Siguio besándome el cuello, y mordía de vez en cuando mi oreja. Mis gemidos no paraban, mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho desnudo, y él me besaba. Bajo las manos hacia la falda de mi vestido, como si fuera a quitármelo, pero se detuvo. Separo sus labios de los míos, y me miro a los ojos fijamente. Seguro vio en ellos mi obvia excitación.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento-dijo al fin.

Asentí.

Nos separamos. Me arregle el vestido y el cabello, intentado estar decente.

-Supongo que volveremos a aquela casa con Al…

-Alice no está-me informo dulcemente-Supuestamente, ella ya habia visto que te volveria humana otra vez, y decidió que necesitábamos algo de *privacidad*-me dijo dibujando comillas en el aire.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Que cosas con Alice…-susurre.

-Es una enana endemoniada, que se le va a ser-se burlo-Bueno, súbete a mi espalda. Volvemos a la casa blanca.

-Ok.

-Cierra los ojos sirenita- dijo riéndose mientras comenzaba correr.

* * *

_**Hola!La primera escena hot, y por fin la declaración! **_ _**¿No ha sido de muerte? Espero que si! Han sido unos días de uf! He subido dos capítulos y este será el tercero! 3 caps en dos días! Un record! También creo que no falta mucho para termina la fic….pero no se preocupen, porque estoy preparando otra, y la de Kristen y Dakota tambie se pondrá en marcha!**_

_**Ahora lo único que podeis hacer por mi, es regalarme un revienw, para que me anime **_

_**Os amo!**_

_**Isabella :***_


	11. La Caracola, y la primera vez

Los Personaje son me pertenecen, son todos de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. La trama si es completamente mía, exceptuando canciones, y ciertas frases.

La Sirena Bella

Edward pvo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Bella se disculpo, y se fue a su habitación. De repente se había puesto extraña, con los ojos vacios, y la mirada perdida. Estuvo así el resto de la mañana, hasta que salió disparada, me tomo de a mano, y se dirigió a la playa.

Se arrodillo en la arena, y comenzó a buscar no se qué. Mientras trabajaba, me fije en su vestuario. Llevaba un vestido morado, de tirantes, con un tono diferente en el torso, y uno más claro en la falda. El pecho se unía por dos cuerdas en forma de x, y en sus hombros llevaba una capa azul oscuro. También, una cinta negra en el cuello.

-Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza, y continúo su búsqueda. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, hasta que vi el sol ponerse.

-Bella, creo que deberíamos…

-¡Lo encontré!-grito de repente. Se puse enfrente de mí de un salto. No me fije que sostenía en la mano.- Ya podemos irnos.

Y sin mas se dirigió a la casa. Volvió a encerrase en su habitación, y no salió mas.

Para dejarla tranquila, salí al balcón, a contemplar el crepúsculo. Anocheció, y Bella aun no salía de allí. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Qué estaría buscando en la playa?

Decidí ir a preguntárselo, pero una voz detuvo mis intenciones.

Me incline sobre la baranda, para ver de quien se trataba. Su voz era tan parecida a…..

Espera. ¿Bella? Si era ella.

Llevaba, la misma ropa que esta tarde, pero en su cuello llevaba una brillante caracola dorada. Cantaba la misma melodía que alguna vez canto para mí bajo el agua, un poco más aguda. Caminaba despacio, como si le dedicara cada nota a la mar. El viento mecía su cabello y su capa, sin parar, como si también cantara junto a ella. La música era algo increíble. El viento parecía la música de fondo, y ella la voz.

De repente me tense. Bella comenzó a adentrarse en el agua. Salte del balcón, para impedírselo. ¡Si se sumergía completamente se ahogaría!

Corrí hacia ella, y la tome del brazo, pero ella se libero con facilidad. ¿De donde había sacado esa fuerza? Nada podía con la nuestra.

-¡Bella! Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?- la tome por la cintura, pero ella comenzó a retorcerse, y aunque yo conseguí mantenerla pegada a mí, me lo hacía difícil.

-¡Bella, por favor! Tienes que calmarte. Estoy aquí, por favor solo relájate. La gire para ponerla enfrente de mí, y observe que sus ojos estaban vacios, con una extraña luz dorada en ellos. Tan dorada, como la caracola.

-E-l-c-o-l-g-a-n-teee-dijo Bella-Qui-ta-meee-lo-su voz sonaba torturosa,pero enseguida comenzo a cantar denuevo.

Le arranque el colgante, y lo partí en mil pedacitos. Su resplandor se apago, y los ojos de Bella volvieron a su estado normal.

De repente toda esa extraña fuerza desapareció, y en mis brazos cayo, desmayada. La lleve a casa, y sin saber cómo (jejeje Edward no cocina muy bien xP ) le prepare una taza de té.

Mientras le llevaba con sumo cuidado, la taza de te, un grito retumbo por la paredes.

Mande la taza y el té al infierno, y corrí hacia la habitación. Bella se había despertado, y tenía la respiración alterada, y sudaba. Me miro asustada.

-Bella, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí-me acosté junto a ella y la envolví con mis brazos-Está todo bien, shh.

Ella gemía, alterada, mientras se aferraba a mí, hasta con las uñas. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de reventar.

-Edward-Edward- porfin hablo-¿Quee-me-suced-i-o?

-No estoy seguro. Fue esa caracola extraña que…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

-Esa caracola-comenzo a hablar con mas claridad-la quería para destruirla. Con ella Charlie podría salvarme si alguna vez quedaba atrapada en la arena.

-¿Cantando conseguiría ayudarte?

-No-gimió- La caracola podría ofrecerme la fuerza, y los medios precisos para volver a mi hogar sin que nadie me detuviera. En caso de que algo saliera mal, mi canción conseguiría llamar a refuerzos-su rostro empalideció.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Que si la oyeron vendrán aquí-dijo ella con las manos en la cabeza. Su voz reflejaba angustia y dolor. Tome sus manos en las mías, entrelazando sus dedos en los míos.

-No te preocupes sirena mía…-le susurre-Nadie osara tocarte en mi presencia. Ella levanto la mirada, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, y asintió.

-Y para levantarte el animo-dije mientras retiraba una guitarra que estaba debajo de la cama-Te cantare una canción ^^( jejeje yose que Edward solo canta nuestra nana perooo buehh)

_Besa,besa, besa,besa, besa,besa_

_con un toque de ternura_

_y roza mis labios con dulzura_

_y me derrito en su boca_

_y sus ojillos me miran_

_me vuelvo loco por ella_

_quiero , quiero , quiero , quiero ,quiero,quiero_

_que me regale su cintura_

_amarrarla en mi barca y navegar_

_y que nos lleven los vientos_

_donde nos quieran llevar_

_Sabor a Caramelo_

_te adoro_

_te anhelo_

_sentir la pasión_

_te derrites con dolor_

_Sabor a Café es el sabor de tu piel_

_tus labios canela_

_tus besos en la miel_

_El aroma de su cuello me envenena_

_y poco a poco me desnuda sobre la arena_

_sueño, sueño, sueño, sueño, sueño, sueño_

_despierto_

_y me tortura la mente_

_quiero hacerle el amor_

_al compas de la marea_

Bella se sonrojo varias vezes, en algunas partes de la canción.

_ay! sabor a caramelo_

_te adoro_

_te anhelo_

_sentir la pasión_

_te derrites con dolor_

_sabor a café es el sabor de tu piel_

_labios canelo_

_tus besos en la miel_

_Sabor a caramelo_

_yo te adoro_

_yo te anhelo_

_sentir tu calor_

_perfume de pasión_

_sabor a café es el sabor de tu ser caramelo_

_Sabor a caramelo_

_te adoro_

_te anhelo_

_..._

_Caramelo_

Los ojos de Bella brillaban, y una sonrisa tierna adornaba su bello _rostro. Y con un guiño, ella volvió a cantar:_

_Porque en tu boca encuentro la rebeldía más rebelde, __  
__Y el amparo a mis deseos más ocultos __  
__Esos que son descubiertos por la poca vergüenza de... __  
__De tus labios incandescentes __  
__¡ay! Amor si supieras descifrar la maravilla __  
__¡ay! Amor si tu supieras la maravilla que me das __  
__  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, ya soñaba con tu amor __  
__Y cuando te conocí, no había comparación __  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, el cielo quise tocar __  
__Y ahora en cambio vivo allí, desde que te vi llegar. __  
__  
__Tu boca no se calla, tu libertad va con mi suerte __  
__Tus palabras resucitan a las mías cuando mueren __  
__Tu boca que no vacila ante la sorda injusticia __  
__Me gusta verte valiente cuando luchas la mentira __  
__¡Ay! Amor si supieras descifrar la maravilla __  
__¡Ay! Amor si tu supieras la maravilla que me das __  
__  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, ya soñaba con tu amor __  
__Y cuando te conocí, no había comparación __  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, el cielo quise tocar __  
__Y ahora en cambio vivo allí, desde que te vi llegar. __  
__  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, ya soñaba con tu amor __  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, antes de ti yo no era nada __  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, el cielo quise tocar __  
__Antes de ti, antes de ti, desde que te vi llegar._

Ella me abrazo.

Paso sus delicadas manos por mi cabellera, y me beso suavemente.

-Te amo-susurro en mi tome fuertemente por las caderas, levantándola conmigo. La tire en la cama, y comenze a retirarle el vestido.

OoOoOoO

Bella Pvo.

La luz tenue de la habitación fue como la alarma del despertador. Pero yo no quería abrir los ojos, por ahora, no. Quizás en unas tres horas más. Mi respiración se agito al no sentir mi ropa interior tapándome.

Senti la fría mano de Edward en mi muslo, y me tense.

Mire en dirección,a donde estaba la mano, y repare con unos ojos dorados que me observaban divinamente.

-Buenos días-su dulce voz, lleno de alegría, y de nerviosismo mi alma.

-H-ola Ed-w-a-rd-trague saliva.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?-Su mirada reflejaba diversión y preocupación.

-¿Yo…ehh….y tu—ya sabes?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Me duele la cabeza, no consigo…Me voy a tomar un baño-dije levantándome. El asintió, sonriente.

Me metí en la bañera, intentando aclarar mejor mis ideas. Ok. Antes que nada, yo ya era habia nada de raro en tener relaciones sexuales, como una humana. Y sobre todo porque ya hacía mucho que deseaba esto…y aunque estaba algo nerviosa, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Fue tan…mágico. Tal y como Alice me lo había descrito.

_-Recuerda-me dijo con su voz risueña- Solo será especial, si lo haces con una persona especial._

Acaricie mis piernas, y sentí como el rojo volvía a pintar mis mejillas.

¨_Las manos de Edward fueron desnudando mi cuerpo, hasta dejarme sin una pieza de ropa. Hice lo mismo con él, aunque de manera torpe, y patosa. Sus caricias me enloquecían. Estaba tan excitada y cegada por tantas cosas, como la lujuria, el deseo, el amor….Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, caramelo versus chocolate. Mis manos por inercia le rodearon su cuello majestuoso, su aroma era... embriagante.__Este olor dulce y helado era adictivo... y no me arrepentía de ser dependiente de éste._

_Mi cuerpo pedia a gritos, que llegáramos al siguiente paso. Se acomodó entre mis caderas,__Su entrepierna me rozó y casi di un salto de no ser por las manos de mi ángel que me protegían cuidadosamente. Inhalé profundamente._

_Le mire a los ojos, y asentí, dándole paso libre. El era lo único que habia amado de verdad en mi vida….me entregaría de la manera mas humana que pudiera._

_El dolor que producía sentirle dentro de mí comenzó lentamente a carcomerme, pero el hecho de que Edward lo estuviese haciendo no tenía precio. Poco a poco, acostumbrándome al intruso que se colaba en mi interior, moví mis caderas como incitándole a ir a un nuevo ritmo._

Me negué a seguir recordando. Ya había visto lo suficiente. Por ahora. Mi sonrojo no tenia límites, y saber que era yo la que lo había hecho me avergonzaba aun mas.

Salí de la bañera y me seque, para volver al cuarto con Edward.

_**Hi hi my Little vampires!Ok aqui esta el primer lemmon de la historia…no me mateis, pero alguna frases no son a la fic de My little sister de **__**aki-chan91**_.

_**Aki, si me estas leyendo….¡Porfas no me mates! Tengo apenas 14 años…no se describirlo xDDD **_

_**Espero que no te moleste! Mira hasta te hago publicidad… xD**_

_**Y hablando de eso, les dejo el link de My Little sister si les interesa **_.net/s/4007895/1/My_Little_sister

_**Os amo!**_

_**Bella :]**_


	12. Huyendo

Los personajes no son míos, son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer.

La sirena Bella.

Pvo Bella.

Después del pequeño incidente de la caracola, y a pesar de nuestro temor de que alguien fuera en mi búsqueda, la tranquilidad reino durante mucho tiempo.

Edward y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo conversando, cantando, e incluso nadando. Alice llego a mandarme vestidos y algunas cosas más, que yo creí totalmente innecesario. Edward se limitaba a reír, cada vez que yo refunfuñaba o maldecía a su hermanita por las cosas que llegaban. En uno de ellos mandaba una carta, prometiendo que volvería muy pronto a vernos.

Después de bañarme, salí un rato al balcón donde se encontraba Edward con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Esta todo demasiado tranquilo verdad?- comente mientras me terminaba de secar el pelo con la toalla.

-Si-fue lo único que respondió.

Nos quedamos así, observando como las olas del mar se rompían en las rocas. Recordé, el primer día que lo vi, y el porque estaba yo allí.

-Aun recuerdo el día que te vi-dije rompiendo el silencio-Si no hubiera sido por Jessica no te hubiera conocido.

Solté una risita.

*Flash Back*

-Vamos Bella, quita esa cara-dijo Jessica-Seguro lo conseguirá paciente.

Resople.

-Si claro, y tú y las demás lo consiguieron en dos días.

Ella encogió los hombros.

-Pues practica.

-No puedo. A Charlie no le gusta que cante en casa.

Ella arrugo la frente.

-Bueno, conozco un sitio donde puedes ir a practicar. Es secreto, allí nadie te vera-me guiño un ojo-Ven sígueme.

Me tomo de la mano, y ascendimos a la superficie. Estuvimos mucho rato dando vueltas por allí, hasta que nos acercamos a una pequeña playa. Las orillas estaban llenas de rocas, y pedruscos, casi lisos.

-Esta isla está abandonada desde hace seculos. Yo venía a practicar aquí, pero como ahora tengo una casa para mi, ya no lo necesito.

Asentí.

-Muchas gracias Jessica.

*Fin del flash Back*

-¿Por qué tu padre no te dejaba practicar en casa?

-El siempre estaba viendo la televisión, y si cantaba no lo dejaba oír.

El frunció el ceño.

-Parece como si allí, no tuvieras libertad. Me molesta eso-Edward hablaba con la voz dura.

-Lo sé. Por eso me iba a la cueva. Desde que murió mi madre, el nunca fue muy atento.

Suspire.

Edward iba abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Más bien, vi como se comenzó a tensar, y a enderezarse.

Volvió a mirar hacia la playa, y busco mi mano. Mire en dirección, a donde el miraba, y me di cuenta de su preocupación:

Una sirena, estaba allí en la playa, haciéndome señales.

-Edward…..

El no dijo nada. Siguió con la mirada fija en la sirena.

-Ve con ella Bella.

-Pero…

-Ve. No te hará daño.

Asentí.

Rápidamente, corrí hacia a playa, y me acerque lentamente hacia la orilla.

-¡Bella!¡Bella!-oí exclamar-¡Bella!

Esa voz…

-¿Ángela? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije cuando la tuve enfrente.

-¡Oh Bella! Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote…. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué…-miro con horror mis piernas-¿Qué te paso?

-Es una historia muy larga. Por favor, no le digas nada nadie. Yo estoy bien. Bien y feliz. No te preocupes por mí.

-Bella, dios, oi lo que paso. Dicen que un vampiro te capturo, y te obligo a…-le interrumpí.

-Eso no es cierto. Si estoy con un vampiro, pero no me obligo a nada. Más bien me obligo mi corazón-casi sonreí.

-Pero Bella, tu eres una sirena….debes volver.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Ang. Pero yo estoy feliz aquí, con la persona que amo. No pienso volver a obedecer las órdenes de Jacob, ni menos a casarme con él. Te ruego, que no le digas a nadie donde estoy. No se lo digas a nadie por favor.

-Lo siento Bella pero….

De repente, todo un clan del grupo de Autoridades Marinas, emergieron, preparados para llevarme con ellos.

Casi ahogando un grito, por la sorpresa, eche a correr chai la casa de vuelta. Los cangrejos, cocodrilos gigantes, y mas, salieron del agua, con el fin de terminar el trabajo que los animales subacuáticos no pudieron hacer.

Edward apareció enseguida, tomándome de la cintura, y llevándome bien lejos. Cerré los ojos, e intente adormilarme, pero fue en vano. Estaba tan alterada que no podía casi ni respirar.

Cuando Edward se detuvo, deduje que estábamos mas de mil kilómetros lejos de la isla, puesto que no se veía nada más que agua.

Delicadamente me libero la cintura, pero sin soltar mis manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Si-susurre-Oh, Edward-me aferre a su pecho-¿Cuándo será que nos dejaran en paz?

El volvió a rodear mi cintura, esta vez sin apretar tanto. Llore en su pecho durante mucho tiempo, mientras el acaricia mis cabello, hasta que quede finalmente dormida.

Mas tarde la magnifica voz de Edward me quito de los dlces brazos de Morfeo.

-Bella…

-¿Hum?

-Has dormido más de 14 horas, vamos levántate-dijo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba recostada encima de él, con el rostro cerca de sus labios. Me estire con delicadeza.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Más o menos. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una isla a millas de allí. No te preocupes no nos encontraran aquí….-me sentó en sus piernas, y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

-Pero Edward, tenemos que resolver esto. No podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas huyendo.

Cuando hablo, su bella voz sonó amarga.

-No quiero perderte Bella. No me importa a donde tengamos que ir o lo que tengamos que hacer…..incluso….-se cayó.

-¿Incluso….?

-Incluso…te convertiría en vampiro.

Me hele.

-¿Lo harías?

-Solo si tú quisieras….

Me calle. Nos quedamos así en silencio, mientras yo le daba vueltas a lo que me acababa de proponer. Vampira…..asi estaría al mismo nivel que el. Podría….podría ser inmortal. No moriría. Viviría toda mi vida junto al ser más bello y perfecto del mundo. Estaría….siempre junto a él.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar de la emoción.

-¿Bella? ¿Te asuste?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No todo lo contrario….cuando tu quieras….

-¿No te importaría transformarte en lo que yo soy? ¿Ser un monstruo?

-No. Recuerda, que si en todo caso tu eres un monstruo…¿entonces que me queda a mi? Las sirenas enloquecemos a los humanos con nuestros cantos. En eso estamos a pie de igualdad….

Suspiro.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón.

Sonreí.

El levanto la cabeza, y me miro a los ojos.

-Es horrible no poder saber que ronda por tu cabeza.

Encogí los hombros.

-¿En que estas pensando?-pregunto suavemente.

-En lo increíble que seria, vivir para siempre junto a ti.

El se rio suavemente.

-¿No te cansarías de mi?

-No-dije firmemente-¿Y tú de mi?

-Nunca, me hartaría de ti.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, perdiéndonos en el alma de cada uno.

-Te amo Bella-susurro, antes de estampar sus labios con los míos.

-Yo también te amo-dije entre jadeos, y volviéndolo a besar.

El acaricio mi espalda delicadamente, para luego rodear mi cintura, y apretarme más contra él. Cuando separamos nuestros labios, yo aun no quería separarme de él, así que rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y me mantuve pegada a el.

El también nunca me soltó, como si él tampoco quisiera apartarse de mí. De vez en cuando repartía pequeños besos en mi cuello y en mi rostro, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir. ¿Es que este hombre no sabía el efecto que solo un simple beso ejercía sobre mí? Aparentemente si, pues sonreía cada vez que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-Edward-dije- ¿Y ahora que haremos?

El pensó un momento.

-Que te parece si….¿quieres venirte conmigo a Forks? Así ya conocerás el lugar donde estaremos, y al resto de la familia-sus ojos brillaron-Además que estarás completamente a salvo.

Asentí sin dudarlo.

Sinceramente me asustaba la idea de tener que salir de allí, y vivir en otro sitio…sobretodo lejos de mi hogar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Esto era lo que había escogido yo, y lo que quería. Me acostumbraría a vivir hasta en el propio infierno, por estar con él.

Nos levantamos, y de un tirón, me subió a su espalda.

_Hi, hi hi! Sorry por haber tardado tanto, pero como ya saben, mi falta de ideas me atraso. Ahorita subiré otro…espero que aquí no hayan muchas Anti-Jacob como yo, porque no les agradara nada lo que subiré. Créanme a mi no me gusta nada, pero tengo que hacerlo para darle sentido a la historia._

_Os amo_

_Bella_


	13. Renovacion

Hola chicas!

Muchas pedían que actualizara las historias, y eso haré.

Las renovaré todas completamente, exceptuando la de Kris y Dakota que será eliminada.

Espero que vuelvan a leer todas las fics y bueno, nos vemos pronto!

Soso; La Bruja Violet


End file.
